


Courier 6's Quests

by comrade_possum



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Biting, Nonbinary Character, Not-Gendered Reader, Other, Rough Sex, Sort of AFAB Reader??, idk - Freeform, not heavy though, sort of dysphoria, sort of spoilers for new vegas, they bind their chest so yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comrade_possum/pseuds/comrade_possum
Summary: Instead of using an OC courier, I decided to do a self-insert cause yeah. Just starting off for now but I will probably add chapters in chronological order of events. For now, the first chapter involves Courier 6 hunting down Benny Gecko in the Tops Casino and having a little fun. Decided that the reason is because they're a bit fucked up and why the hell not? Mainly because fucking Benny is already sort of an odd situation but also because if I was the Courier, I think my brain would be fucked up from all the shit that happens in the wasteland. Enjoy!





	Courier 6's Quests

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place as if the Courier hasn’t done any quests other than gaining Boone as a companion, becoming a king in Freeside, and immediately heading for new vegas. The dialogue is a bit different than in canon. I almost didn’t add a safe word but I decided to because consent is sexy yall.

All that time walking through the Mojave led up to this. Courier 6 walked through the door to the Tops Casino, Boone at their side. “Hey, I’m gonna have to ask you to hand over all of your weapons.” Well shit, that left a hole in their plan. They looked at Boone, who gave a knowing nod. They handed in all of their weapons and watched as the ex-NCR soldier reluctantly handed over his prized guns.   
The pair passed by the front desk and walked over to the slot machines underneath the stairs. The Courier checked on both sides of the machines to make sure there were no prying ears, catching a glimpse of a man in a checkered suit in the process, before whispering to their companion, “What did you bring?” Boone slipped them their favourite silenced .22 pistol, Rosie. He must have snatched it from their waistband when they weren’t looking. Sneaky fingers.   
“Look, I know we’ve been over this plan a hundred times, but I think it’s changed a bit. I think I saw the guy and I think I can take him down by myself.” “Alex, are you sure?” “Yes, I’ve got Rosie with me and I’m sure I can think of a way to get him alone.” They began to blush as they said this, damn their one flaw. You see, this had been the plan all along. But Boone wouldn’t let them alone with him, of course he had to be allowed to think that he could help. He didn’t think they noticed but it was very obvious to everyone that had been around the two for more than five minutes that he was very protective of his companion.   
“Here are a few caps, get a room, and I’ll be in there later tonight” They began to walk away when Boone grabbed their hand and said, “Please don’t do anything dumb. And for the love of God think with your brain.” Alex tucked Rosie into the back of their waistband, covered by their Kings jacket, scoffed and sauntered off.   
They walked to the other side of the casino where they had seen the infamous Benny Gecko. As they approached him, they saw the smile disappear from his face.   
“What in the goddamn…”   
The small crowd of men surrounding the checker-suited clown turned to look at the scene about to unfold.   
“Hello there handsome, you ran off before I could get your name,” Alex said, straight-faced.  
“What the fuck are you talking about? I shot you in the fucking head”  
“Didn’t do a good enough job now did you? I was in the area and thought I might pay you a visit.”  
“What are you talking abo-”  
Alex grabbed him by the tie and pulled him close to their face.   
“What the fuck is this bitch doing?” said one of the other men, making to grab their arm before they turned around as Benny laughed.  
“What the absolute fuck did you just call me? I’ll have you know I’m a crazy fucking bitch who’s about to rip out your throat out if you don-”  
Benny cleared his throat before slipping something in the pocket of their jacket.   
“13th floor, don’t keep me waiting, doll.” He said and walked towards the elevators.   
The red-faced courier straightened their jacket and winked at the man they had previously been yelling at. As they were walking away, they caught a glimpse of Boone standing near the under-stair slot machines, smoking a cigarette, staring at them.   
They walked over to the sniper and said, “What are you doing? I thought you quit”   
“Stressful times call for bad habits,'' he said.  
They began to question him before one of the men wearing fancy grey suits grabbed their shoulder and whispered, “Don’t keep the Ben-man waiting, doll” in a mocking tone.  
They sneered as they watched the rest of the men laugh as they returned to the casino floor, smoking and chatting. Alex turned to talk to Boone, but he had vanished, presumably to one of the hotel rooms. They shrugged and walked to the one functional elevator. They pushed the button for the 13th floor.  
The ride up seemed to take forever, anxious thoughts eating away at their brain. Luckily they reached their floor before they completely chickened out.   
They walked to the door and took out their key, unlocking the door.   
Then, they walked through the main room and opened the door to the bedroom.   
Benny turned around, a glass of whiskey in his hand.  
“Ah, now’s the part when you blow my brains out, huh?” he said, hand in his coat.  
Alex sighed and said, “Y’know, that was the original plan, but I think I need a little something out of you first.” They reached into their back waistband, and Benny pulled out his gun.   
“Ah, ah. I thought you were going to be a good dame for me.”  
Alex blushed a deep red before cooling off and setting Rosie on the dresser next to the bed.  
“Your turn, Gecko”   
Benny said a quiet “oh” before lowering his gun and reluctantly setting it on the dresser, along with his whiskey. He pushed both guns to the end of the set of dressers so that they were unreachable from the bed.   
He turned to the other person, who immediately untensed.   
“Quite a strange situation we’ve got here.” They said.  
“Quite, and I still am not sure how, why, you’re here?”  
“Why I didn’t die when you shot me or why I’m still considering fucking you, not killing you?”  
“Yes”, Benny said and looked nervously away.  
“Well,” Alex said “Guess you chose a real psychopath to try and kill. Probably best not to ask too much, lest you tap out of the best fuck of your life.”   
Benny smiled and nodded before Alex leaned forward and kissed him, once, just to see what it was like.   
“Lips of a killer,” He said.  
“You or me is the question, baby.”  
Alex then shoved the man backward, onto the bed, thoroughly shocking him in the process. They straddled his waist, as he put his hands on their hips and tried to lean up to catch their lips again.   
They slapped his hands with theirs, before putting one of them around his neck, the other shushing his lips.  
“Now listen to me and listen to me good, Gecko. I’ve got four rules. First, you don’t call me a woman. Dame or broad is only if I tell you to. You only get fucked if you let me take the lead. The safety word is ‘cactus’, and finally,” they leaned down to whisper in his ear, “you don’t cum until I’ve fucked you proper.”  
He gasped as they pressed into his lips while undoing the buttons on his jacket.   
He made the mistake of putting his hands back onto their waist which gifted him a swift slap across the face.   
“I’m not playing games here, Geck.”  
He lowered his hands and clenched them at his sides before laughing and giving a, “Yes, of course”   
They took off his jacket as well as his shirt and threw them onto the floor before leaning back down and kissing his lips. They began to trail past his lips onto his cheeks, kissing around his ears, giving a nibble here and there.  
Their lips made it to his neck where he moaned into their shoulder as they found the sweet spot, feeling a hardness pressing under them. Alex laughed before giving a small grind into him, relishing the sounds he produced. They continued down to his chest, kissing all around until they found his pert nipples, begging to be touched.  
They suckled at one, cupping the other side of his chest, and flipping sides a couple of times. Alex looked up to see Benny with his eyes shut tight, blush beginning to spread across his cheeks. They smirked and firmly bit down around his right nipple, leaving a fresh trace of blood in the shape of their teeth.   
They sat up and began to take their jacket off.  
“I think you’ve been well behaved enough to earn a small piece of your prize.”  
They lifted up their shirt and took off the slightly-too-small tank top they wore to keep their chest in place, throwing the two to the side.  
Benny reached a hand out before getting it smacked down.  
“Did I say you could do that?”  
“No, I just thought-”  
“Oh, you just thought. A whole lot of thinking your brain does” They said before slapping the fresh bite mark on Benny’s chest.  
He made a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a squeal.  
Alex bit his neck before whispering in his ear, “Now you can touch”  
Benny jumped at the chance, giving some much-needed attention to a neglected area. They leaned back and grinded against his hard-on as he felt up his partner’s chest.   
Alex opened their eyes and stood up, hearing an almost-whine coming from the man they stood over. They shimmied his belt and pants off so that he was only in his boxers. They got down on their knees at the end of the bed, taking off his shoes and socks as well, and kissed from the tops of his feet to his inner thighs, making him squirm.   
They mouthed him over his boxers, sniffing in the scent of the man they had hated for so long. What had changed in their mind, they didn’t know. Maybe the Doc back in Good Springs was right. Maybe that bullet had done a bit more than they were aware of. Or, even worse, maybe they had been this way the whole time. Just a screw loose in that noggin of theirs. Whatever, it didn’t matter at this point.   
They stood up again, an about-to-cum-faced Benny Gecko gasping for breath underneath them. They shimmied their shoes and pants off, looking Benny deep in the eyes before saying, “One last thing before you can cum, stand up.”  
He gladly got right up to his feet, saying, “Sure, whatever you want, doll.”  
They leaned back, laying on the bed, and pulled their briefs down and off.   
Benny looked them in the eye as they said: “Show me what that quick-talking tongue of yours can do.”  
He held back, scared of this being a trick, before they said, almost breathlessly, “Please”  
He immediately fell to his knees, spreading their thighs with those pretty, sun-kissed hands of his.  
He quickly got to work, delving deep into every part of them. He kept going, mindlessly, trying to get them to praise him. Although he had never exactly been, well, topped, before, he found himself enjoying it just as much as Alex.   
They moaned above him, not being exactly mindful to guests in the other rooms.   
He lapped up their juices, almost too willingly, before he reminded himself of what position he was in currently. He slowed down his tongue, as Alex begged him to keep going.  
Well, he enjoyed it almost as well as Alex.   
He quickly shot up over them, grasping one hand around their neck, the other pulling off his own boxers.   
“Sorry, broad, enough waiting”   
They began to yell at him about the “broad” remark before he plunged his cock into them, tightening both hands around their neck at the same time. They brought their nails up to his shoulder blades and scratched down his back as their legs, almost subconsciously, wrapped tight around his waist.   
He fucked into them, getting closer and closer with each thrust.   
Finally, he released some of his grip, just enough for them to throw back their head and moan out his name as they came.  
That did it.   
He hunched over as he came in them, burying his head in their shoulder.  
He stopped humping into them, and just as he was about to pull out, he bit into their neck, leaving a mark of his own.  
He flopped over next to Alex, both breathless.

A few moments of silence was all that the exhausted courier got before Benny stood up and put his boxers back on  
He said, “Well, it’s been real nice. Didn’t take you as one that would be that…”  
“Violent”  
“Yes.”  
“Told you that you chose the wrong psycho to mess with.”  
Benny glanced at his gun, suddenly getting the feeling that this was a mistake.  
“Now don’t go and do something stupid like that, Gecko.”, Alex said.  
They stood up and gave him a slap on the ass before gathering their clothes off the floor.  
“Y’know, my traveling partner is probably worried-”  
“Oh no,”, replied Benny.   
“He’s a big strong man. He can handle himself, doll. How about you stay the rest of the night? It is almost 1:00 in the morning.”  
Alex thought about it for a minute, then pulled their briefs and tank top back on.  
“I suppose so, long as you don’t try anything stupid.”  
“Now, why would I go and do something like that to, what was it you said, ‘the best fuck of my life’?”  
They laughed and sat back down on the bed.  
Benny leaned down and gave them a kiss before laying down with them.  
At some point they both fell asleep, Courier forgetting all about poor Boone.


End file.
